


Plot-Twisted - A Ninkit story

by MissSaikou (orphan_account)



Category: Kerwhizz (Animated Series)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MissSaikou
Summary: read the thing for the summary lol
Relationships: Ninki/Kit





	Plot-Twisted - A Ninkit story

Ninki's POV

It was 12:00 AM, and Kit and I were sharing a room. What I saw tonight was that Kit wasn't sleeping in anything. No top, no pants, no socks, no nothing. I woke her up and asked her why she was fully unclothed. She didn't answer. I thought that I needed to be unclothed as well. And so we were holding each other in the blankets, and then Kit started moving her hand down my back to my ass. I wondered why, so I asked her. She answered, "I didn't think I was holding you properly, so I moved my hand a bit." She started moving me closer to her. She was feeling quite hot. Without further hesitation, we started doing late night makeouts. We then started getting much closer. My leg was literally between hers and her leg was between mine. It felt weird.

Kit's POV

I felt the need to get close to Ninki as possible to feel more comfortable. We started passing out and sleeping really fkn close to each other. In the morning, we started staring at each other for no reason. This was because neither of us knew what to say. My twin sister S1Kit started making everyone coffees in the kitchen. We got dressed and drank our coffees while reading our favourite books. We also made small animal statues for decoration. We then continued our day like any other. The end.


End file.
